


神诗

by DivineMaidenRoland



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineMaidenRoland/pseuds/DivineMaidenRoland
Summary: 谁来抬棺又谁来谱写童话，令其颂扬神诗。
Relationships: Vinty/wind





	神诗

**Author's Note:**

> 谁来抬棺又谁来谱写童话，令其颂扬神诗。

康娅手边的信件不算太多，她正用慵懒的手指捏起书页。窗子打开了，凉快的风和阳光一同走进来。谁还能想到十七岁的她已任风之骑士团的团长呢？至少在羽风，是可以的。

羽风城是七城之中最有名的。人们对它的向往甚至超越了对王城提德林的向往。七神中的风神将一半的神力赐予了这座城。而又酸又脆，却拥有令人心情愉快的香气的果子——风草果，酿出的果酒味道轻薄，却能品出不一样的香气，是抢手货。

康娅那一头金发盘在脑后，是科迪维亚帮她盘的。科迪维亚虽说是团里面有名的捣蛋鬼，但是厨艺和盘发手艺是最不错的，而且能说会道。也许就是聪明人都有缺点吧？

风之骑士团素来是羽风城最重要的组织。他们作为骑士，是仅有的能在羽风城里行使权力的人。羽风没有城主，是秉承了“自由”这一风神赐予的美德。骑士们从不违规，只要有伤害民众、胡乱使权的行为，骑士团长就会将他逐出骑士团，此生再也不得加入。

自然，康娅的责任是极重的。若是摊在德兰城、罗修城，那么自然是要忙死人了。可惜，羽风城的人们总是很自觉，除了有点浪荡。这是风神赐予的美德，保佑了千年以来的代代人。

康娅起身，准备去教堂前看看。前几天来了一位很有名的小诗人，广受好评。只可惜请她唱诗的价格略贵，需要半个银币。康娅摸摸兜，恰好三个半银币，还够买几瓶酒。

道路是大石头铺的，两旁的人行横道是砖铺的，相较更为平整。

街道两旁的房子的木头架子很是结实，砖石和木材的结合称心悦目。有的砖石已是有了青苔或爬了爬山虎，与房子旁边的小树或花园而比较，那抹生机是羽风独有的。

鞋子碰在道路上发出清脆的声响，旁边一位少女扑过来，康娅可被她吓了一跳。

“康娅团长？最近很忙吧！看你不怎么出来。”

“啊……这倒也没有。我最近只是读了几本书而已。风神节快到了，我也积攒积攒精力。”

棕发的少女名叫科迪维亚，也就是那位淘气鬼。她也是慕这位小诗人的名而来，最近做风神节的筹备，骑士团里的各位都不太能腾出时间。唯独心灵手巧的她，飞快的做完了属于她的那份准备，然后每天都在城里闲逛。

“对了！乔西卡最近也去听小诗人唱诗了。她和我说，她能看见小诗人背后有一个发着淡淡光芒的，类似神像的东西。”科迪维亚说。“乔西卡经常看见一些别人看不见的东西。之前她说那个人身后有金色的东西，后来他不就是发财了嘛。”

“这么说也有道理……至于乔西卡的情况，我会向艾瑞卡反馈的。”

两人已经到达教堂前的广场，这里是一年一度的风神节召开的地方。此时的广场略有些乱，教堂上的装饰也不全。这主要是几位负责装饰的人没有做到位，但庆典这个时候还没有召开，大略也不算这些人的失职。

  
广场的地砖是经过齐齐切割的大理石，羽风城最精美的地方非这里莫属。教堂上的玻璃窗户是圆形的，做了彩色的涂画和花纹；而设计据说是风神本人操刀，因此这座教堂令人赏心悦目。  
露西亚走向那位怀抱竖琴的女孩。看来她就是小诗人了。

微风如丝线般索绕在白净的脸颊，却是无论如何也挥之不去。 桀骜不驯的发丝在空中飞舞， 竖琴琴弦纤如丝，随手拨弄，是羽毛的轻盈。

  
那双闪动着光芒的轻澈淡蓝眼眸中有着风的灵气，明眸皓齿间干净的眼神穿过一切。前额的头发浓密而稍微的有些乱，后面的长发编成了一条辫子，垂在背后。这头乌黑油亮的头发在辫稍忽然渐变为了属于风的那抹鲜亮的浅绿。

她细嫩的皮肤白如羊脂，脸颊白中透红；但樱桃小嘴并不那么红润，鼻梁也有点塌，这大概是她脸上唯一的缺点。  
小诗人娇小的身材也着实不错，看着大约像十三四岁的样子。美中不足的是她的胸脯比较平坦，但修长的双腿总能让人们将视线从她身上那些不好看的地方挪开。  
她的腿上穿着洁白的过膝薄袜，裤子是短灯笼裤，颜色和斗篷一样，都是风的绿色。斗篷边上有着淡黄色的花边，斗篷的背面和花边一样，都是漂亮的淡黄色，斗篷角垂在了小诗人的肩膀上，被衬衫领子压到。

  
“听说你就是小诗人吧。最近羽风城到处都在说你。“康娅向前走了两步。  
“是啊。我叫温迪，在羽风语里是‘风‘的意思。”  
“真不错啊。羽风是属于风的城邦，你正好有这个名字。”  
“那么你也是来听我唱诗的吗？”  
“对，前两天有人说听一首要半个银币，那么我就来听听吧。”康娅再次摸了摸兜。她掏出半个有点脏的银币，温迪便收下了。


End file.
